


斷片宣言

by springtoffee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	斷片宣言

金振煥喝斷片了。

忙碌的殺人行程在日本Fan meeting告終後，終於有短暫的休息時間，  
日本代表方面為了感謝他們的賣命趕場，堅持要在他們臨走前聚一聚。

許久沒碰酒精的人，突然之間鬆懈下來，  
沒想到自己酒量變差了的可能性，一不小心就喝高了。

他其實是有算過自己的量的，這麼注意形象的人，怎麼可能在外人面前失態？  
話是這麼說，等不知是第四還是第五杯清酒、深水炸彈下肚的時候，他突然有種糟了的預感，即將突發綿軟的四肢和眼前黑雲襲來的感受。

他突然想起，酒不該混著喝，還有不該仗著酒力好，幫韓彬擋那麼多酒。  
希望至少韓彬和Bobby看出他不對勁，能幫他遮掩下，別在工作人員面前失了儀態。

 

陡然斷片的時候他還靠在桌邊角落，再次恢復意識他已經回到酒店房間裡。  
說不上有多不舒服，其實… 應該說他是因為太舒服而醒過來的。

身上有種熟悉的反應，光裸的皮膚被指尖觸碰，搓揉出陣陣顫慄，從腰際直順著背脊往上，讓他忍不住泛起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

他的身體深處某個異常敏感的地方，被一個熾熱堅挺又濕潤的東西探訪，那玩意兒走的又深又猛，卡著他的髖骨不讓他有逃離的機會，硬抵在那個點上打轉兒，逼得他小腹不斷抽搐收縮，死命扭腰也抵不過身後手掌的蠻力，反而讓那人發出舒爽深長的鼻息，甚至一掌拍在他的臀上做為鼓勵。

金振煥被折磨的幾乎快要斷了腰，悶哼著想求饒，卻發不出聲。

他即使閉著眼也知道自己嘴裡被塞了什麼東西。那鹹腥的氣味和奇特的觸感，他還沒在其他別的事物上碰見過，他不討厭，卻覺得有點多。

 

這兩個人又趁他沒法反抗的時候趁火打劫來了。

 

雖然金振煥覺得一對一更正常一點，那兩個人總會指著對方抱怨的喊，誰知道你單獨跟他做的次數啊? 總不能安排一個一三五，另一個二四六吧? 我們要公平。

什麼一三五、二四六的，那不是他每天被操? 還不搞死他?

公平什麼的，一開始就不存在好嗎。

最不公平的是他金振煥了，被他們一前一後、一上一下、一左一右的翻來倒去，兩個人四隻手的什麼地方都不放過，什麼花樣都想嘗一嘗。  
這個人摸了，另一個絕對也要摸一下，這裡被舔了，那裡也不會放過。  
搞得他很累啊。  
他可是哥啊，有這麼逆來順受的哥嗎?

 

“韓彬… 太多了，不行…”  
“Bob，太深了，太快了，你你… 我要到了…” “呃!!!”

被逼出了淚花，身體因為高潮來臨敏感的不成樣子，金振煥幾乎快要喘不過氣，身前的那位還是不屈不饒的捧過他的臉，將身下的那東西繼續往他臉上蹭。

“…彬… 韓彬哪，等等… 我…”

腹腔傳來低笑的共鳴，”怎麼到現在你還以為是金韓彬嗎?”  
“吃了這麼久，吃不出味道來? 振煥哥你沒那麼醉吧。”

 

什麼? 什麼?

金振煥彷彿被雷劈了般，整個人僵住了。

 

他隱隱約約覺得哪裡不對勁，操弄他的手法，口中的觸感，擦在臉上粗硬毛髮的刺痛，還有被他不時攀著的大腿和腰際的厚實度。

在昏昏沉沉時下意識的疑問，被一前一後不間斷的挑逗和刺激給丟到了天外，現在被身前的人一問，他才猛然記起，的確，這不是他熟悉的韓彬的體型和氣味。

 

可是，具晙會?! 

居然是他。

 

有具晙會的地方絕對不會有落單的金知元。那… 在他身後的又是誰?

一直悶不作聲抓著他死命猛幹的，昏沉中金振煥還以為金知元也喝高了，一改平時騷話滿嘴喜歡逗弄他的習慣，這次居然連姿勢也不改，打樁一般的只是死逼著他…

“鄭粲右!!” 咬著牙低吼，金振煥不用回頭都可以想得到。

 

“喲，哥你終於醒了。被我弄得還舒服嗎?” 鄭粲右不那麼真摯時，口氣總有一種逗你玩兒呢的調調。

“放開我。” 金振煥羞憤的想甩開身後的人往前爬。可惜他本身力氣就不算大，面前的又是隊上的兩座高塔，想走可不是那麼容易。

“哥你不能太自私唷，你到了幾次了，我都還沒到…” 

“誰管你到不…? 啊呃….” 是這麼說，卻是被頂到了最柔軟的那一處，一下子軟了腰。”鄭粲….右…”綿長的呻吟取悅了後方的人，他緊緊抵住金振煥反應最大的罩門，磨的他連連哀號。

“哥，你每次都是撩了就跑，不知道挑逗我是要付出代價的嗎?”

 

“這哥是這樣子的，連在舞台上都可以整個人掛上來，是要我抱呢還是親呢? Bobby哥和B.I都還在後面看呢，你怎麼就這麼騷?” 具晙會調笑的口吻，他一派輕鬆愜意，好像目前這副光景完全在他的掌控當中。

邊說著具晙會上前，把原本趴在床上的人一把撈起來。只聽得身後的鄭粲右一連聲抱怨，”喂，你也打聲招呼，我都滑出來了。”

“來這裡做。” 具晙會用他練巴西柔術的技巧，硬將不配合的金振煥帶到窗邊，落地窗的窗簾被他一手扯開，室內燈光很暗，顯得外頭仍舊車水馬龍的街道星光點點。

金振煥被正面壓在具晙會裸露的胸前，腳下是十八層樓的視野，他緊張的想逃，卻背後頭強勢的推力又壓了回去。”你這樣抱他，我有種在跟你做的錯覺。”

“不要講這麼噁心的話，你不做那我自己來了。” 具晙會將金振煥的臉頰貼在自己面頰旁，擋住鄭粲右的視線。

鄭粲右才不願意爽快到一半被放在一邊，抱怨著具晙會卻又欺身壓了上來。

 

“嗚…” 站立著進入對於接受者而言壓力很大，更何況他被雙塔般的兩個男人夾在中間，耳邊還被迫聽著具晙會的騷話。

“這樣子你以後就不會隨便往人身上掛了吧? 一掛就會回想起現在這樣被粲右上的感覺，在舞台上勃起可不好看啊。”

“…. 那是舞台營業啊，你倆混蛋。” 他被迫看向窗外，深夜裡除了星光和腳下的燈火之外，四周一片漆黑，卻仍不能保證他們這樣荒唐的舉動不會被有心人看見。

金振煥轉頭把臉埋在具晙會肩上，像鴕鳥一般躲藏自己的面孔。赤裸的胸膛磨擦著具晙會的，帶來異樣的性感反應。

同時背後貼上的是鄭粲右寬闊的胸膛，同樣汗涔涔的黏膩，讓他不知所措卻又被激得全身顫抖。”哥你躲也沒用，若是外面有人照到我和具俊會，結果是一樣的。”

“那你們倆自己搞去。” 悶悶地喊，換來雙塔強烈反應。

“才不要。”  
“別開玩笑了。” 鄭粲右反應可不小，“哥反正你也跟Bobby哥、韓彬哥玩，偶爾跟我們玩玩又何妨?”

金振煥陡然直起身轉頭瞪視著說話的人，扭緊的腰身和突然施力的緊密處，把鄭粲右瞪得一陣抖，控制不住在他裡頭洩了出來，同時傾身將他整個人抱在懷裡，”哥你別這樣看我，每次你這樣，都會把我看硬了你知道嗎?”

 

金振煥沒有接話，他還停留在方才鄭粲右的爆擊宣言。

他的確不是很有節操的人，但是…… 韓彬和Bobby，……不是玩。

他沒法解釋，也不能解釋。

 

情緒一下子低落下去。 “做完了就滾。” 手肘子往後將鄭粲右撞開，正手打算同時推開身前的人時，卻被具晙會一把摟住，又撈回懷裡。

“我知道你是認真的。” “我也是。” 具晙會的耳語，不知為什麼讓他有一點想哭。“那你看該怎麼辦?”

“你無視我太久了，金振煥。” 將他的手反剪在身後，具晙會深邃的面孔直逼近金振煥因為長時間興奮染上嬌紅的面頰。”三分之一也好，我要進去。”

“你在威脅我嗎?” 金振煥瞪視著他。Bobby、B.I不會同意的。

“那我們私底下來，你喜歡的話，找粲右一起。” 如果一對一會讓你無法承受我的真心，那麼多一個人也無所謂。

他不是真的那麼愛三人行，只是對那兩人沒辦法。

而現在…。

他看著具晙會少見專注非常的神情，金振煥無法對他說出狠心的話。

 

 

“… 我想想。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
